Talk:Headmaster
Newt How could Newt Scamander have been a Headmaster at Hogwarts? He is younger than Dumbledore and would have been in his twenties when he was headmaster - which is highly unlikely. :This question was addressed recently on Talk:Newton Scamander. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Teaching post alongside? Can a Headmaster teach a subject while being Headmaster? No Image Do we have a blank image or a blank image with a question mark, for people who don't have images so we can use them in galleries? Why did Snape become a Headmaster of Hogwarts in 1996? Albus Dumbledore was a Headmaster of Hogwarts until his death in '96. Many times it has been stated that Minerva McGonagall was his deputy. So why did Snape become a Headmaster after he killed A. Dumbledore ('96) ? It would be logical that if a Headmaster retires, quits, dies, etc - a vice-headmaster (-mistress) (in this case McGonagall) should become a new Headmistress. But S. Snape became a new HM even tho the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who had almost no influence over the school, especially the teachers selecting a new HM at that time. PLEASE NOTICE: Even tho I have watched the movies multiple times (all recently), I have just started reading the books so I still dont know that much about HP. Dinex04 (talk) 10:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Muggles? Shouldn´t we change this article to include non-magical headmasters as well? (C. Roemele?) --Rodolphus (talk) 06:35, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Can you explain this more fully Rodolphus? Isn't C. Roemele the signature on Dudley's Award for always finishing up his lunch? Is there a portrait with this title in the Headmaster's office or something? --Ironyak1 (talk) 15:57, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :: I think I understand - you are saying that Headmaster should include known headmasters from all schools including muggle headmistress C. Roemmele of St. Grogory's Primary School that Dudley and Harry attended. As she fits the title, and it seems like a small edit not worth a separate article (make this intro more general and add a new area for St Grogery's), I don't see any problem with it. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC) That is excactly what I meant.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Didn't it mention Harry's old Muggle Headmaster in the books?RichardOfYorkGaveBattleInVain (talk) 04:05, December 22, 2016 (UTC) "Sleeping" headmaster portraits I seem to remember that the books make it clear at a point that the headmasters only pretend to sleep when students are present. As I mostly listen to the audeo books, it is a bit deficult for me to find it. Can anyone help me fonding it? And when we have found it, I think all titles describing "sleeping" headmasters should be changed. --Rodolphus (talk) 18:58, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :The titling I am using is based on how the portraits are titled in the Portraits of Hogwarts book. However, if it's better to drop the "sleeping" or "resting" from the page title that's fine by me as well. I'll keep a look out for the quotes on how they are described in the books. --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:07, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Wouldn't the page be better if it is named Headmaster/Headmistress since Rowling uses the term Headmistress for the women? I also think the page needs a bit of a cleanup since the infobox is for Hogwarts as is the first paragraph but it then suddenly turns into a page for every known Headmaster/Headmistress for a school of magic. I don't know whether we should make a separate page for Hogwarts in general or whether to place the infobox under the header Hogwarts further down the page. Thoughts? -- Kates39 (talk) 18:55, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Cleanup 2: Removal proposal: Deputy Heads Since it'd possibly be seen as a major change, here goes this discussion. There's the article Deputy Headmaster that existed since 2010, with its content with room for improvement; I do not understand why the introduction body of Headmaster has a second paragraph dedicating to a subject that has its own article, or why Headmaster#Deputy Headmasters is appropriate, when the content of the section isn't even found on the article that should describe the matter. To keep the article on topic, the most that could be done is adding See also towards the end of the article, and bullet point Deputy Headmaster. To be clear, I am NOT suggesting to delete those contents about Deputy Headmaster and obliterate them from this Wiki; I am proposing to relocate them to where the info rightfully belonged. Like I said, pretty sure that'd be considered a big change, plus, with the no copy and paste policy, even though I personally find the current treatment inappropriate, I do not want to break the rules without explaining, so to speak. Hopefully I'd hear from someone soon. P.S.: In case someone comes up with this approach, I vote for "no." As Deputy was clearly mentioned in canon, I'm absolutely against merging the lacking page with this one. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:40, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, Sam! Just skimmed over your paragraphs here, and I figured I would just put in my own two penny worth real quick. First of, while I applaude your passion, mate, I'd like to point out how your, to be perfectly honest, and I am sorry if I offend you by being this blunt, exaggerated emphasis on your text once again have you come across as almost aggressive. I'm sorry, but it does. Is that merely your form of expression or are you actually frustrated? And if yes, is there anything at all I can do to make things easier for you? :That being said, just to clarify: Are you proposing to move some content from Headmaster to Deputy Headmaster? Maester Martin (talk) 23:58, July 3, 2018 (UTC)